1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the reduction and control of odorous chemical compounds released during manufacturing of organic chemicals, and during organic waste control operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic wastes and the offensive odors they produce, have plagued human beings since time began. When organic compounds decompose, their constituent elements are released as progressively smaller compounds and finally basic elements. This process of decomposition is performed by combinations of physical, chemical, and biochemical reactions.
The chemical nature of the organic compounds undergoing decomposition, and the dominant mechanism of the decomposition process determine to a large degree how fast the reactions occur, what by-products are released, and to what degree offensive odors are released. The ability to determine how organic materials are recycled is of great interest because the majority of organic waste produced by human activity is recycled via accelerated microbial hydrolysis, releasing undesirable compounds. The undesirable compounds include atmospheric pollutants such as hydrogen sulfide and methane.
The type of compounds released during the biochemical decomposition of organic waste is frequently determined by the organisms dominating the decomposition process. Septic organisms release chemical compounds that are considered offensive to human senses, i.e., hydrogen sulfide and methane. Aerobic organism by-products include carbon dioxide, oxygen, and water.
Chemical industries and waste processing plants have used, and continue to use, a number of concepts in their efforts to take advantage of the above listed fundamental differences between aerobic and anaerobic systems of organic recycling. These efforts include aeration systems, inoculation of waste streams with aerobic organisms, and settling ponds, with subsequent landfill of accumulated un-reacted organic pollutants.
While the above listed techniques for amplification of aerobic digestion of organic wastes have been somewhat effective, these efforts are limited by numerous critical deficiencies. These deficiencies include the cost of inoculation with a sufficient quantity of organisms, the inability of the aerobic inocula to out-compete septic organisms, and the high cost of physically aerating large bodies of effluent. These factors are in no small way responsible for release of noxious odor, as well as excessive landfill volumes.
Accordingly, this invention is directed to methods, compositions, and compounds that substantially obviate one or more of the above-mentioned problems. To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, the invention is directed to an organic waste control composition that contains an activated lignin complex containing a histosol.
In yet another embodiment, the activated lignin composition may also be combined with at least one hydrolytic enzyme, at least one microorganism that is capable of producing the hydrolytic enzyme, or a mixture of one or more hydrolytic enzymes and the microorganisms capable of producing them.
Without wishing to be bound by any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the composition of the invention serves as a macromolecular sponge, adsorbing and absorbing noxious sulfur compounds, and thereby reducing the odor caused by these compounds.
In addition, the desirable histosol component of the composition typically is not prepared by conventional paper or pulp treating processes, which are much too severe to provide the activated lignin-derived complex. The activated lignin-derived complex used in the composition of the invention is therefore produced from peat or other highly degraded organic humus by a process which forms yet another aspect of the invention, and which includes:
(a) contacting the peat or humus with water and sodium carbonate to form an extraction mixture;
(b) homogenizing the extraction mixture by subjecting it to high shear mixing;
(c) adding a dispersant during homogenizing to form a homogenized, dispersed mixture;
(d) aerating the homogenized dispersed mixture.